Seth Clearwater
by Patti.Ison
Summary: Vida de Seth. Escola nova, casa novas, amigos novos, nova... Namorada? ABOUT IMPRINTING.
1. Escola

O começo

- Seth! Acorda! – uma voz rouca e grossa gritava meu nome me dando empurrões.

- Não... – gemi sonolento colocando o travesseiro em cima da cabeça.

- Seth! – a voz tornou-se grossa e muito brava. Quando sinto algo se quebrando nas minhas costas nuas. Dou um pulo mantendo-me ainda em cima da cama só que agora em pé e me segurando fortemente na cabeceira da cama. Jake me olhava com os braços cruzados e com uma expressão brava.

Então olho para a minha cama que estava toda molhada, com cacos de vidro espalhados pelo quarto e algumas margaridas jogadas.

- Hora da escola, lobinho! – exclamou Jake me dando tapinhas no braço. E rindo de eu ainda estar em estado de choque. Ele quebrou um vaso de vidro nas minhas costas! Ele é louco! Depois de me recuperar do trauma de infância, fui para a cozinha. De onde vinha um cheiro delicioso de panquecas e café coado.

- Bom dia! – disse ao entrar na cozinha estreita. Jake estava jogado no sofá com as pernas esticadas na mesinha de centro segurando um prato com pelo menos umas 10 panquecas com caldo em cima. Leah estava sentada na mesinha de plástico comendo uma panqueca enquanto lia uma revista e Billy estava bebendo café lendo um jornal. Todos me olharam ao me ver, mas ninguém disse nada, apenas continuaram a fazer o que estava fazendo.

Andei até o fogão, onde tinham alguns restos de panquecas e um pouco de café num bule de vidro. Comi as panquecas e tomei o café numa caneca pequena.

- Vamos logo Seth! – falou Leah jogando os pratos e canecas da mesa dentro da pia – Escola! Lembra?

Pulei da cadeira e saí em disparada para o meu quarto. Depois da morte de meu pai, viemos morar, eu e minha irmã, na casa de Jake e seu pai, Billy. Depois de nossa mudança, Jake mais eu e alguns amigos da reserva fizemos umas reformas. Colocamos mais dois quartos e mais dois banheiros. Um especial e exclusivamente para Leah. Como ela diz: "Garotas devem ter preferências". Ta.

Me troquei, vesti um jeans escuro e uma camiseta branca com um desenho de um lobo. Peguei minhas coisas e tomei uma carona no carro "novo" de Jacob, um carrinho qualquer tunado com umas peças do ferro-velho. Nada mais.

Não estudo mais na escola da reserva, Jacob me fez ir para o Forks High School para poder vigiar e proteger sua querida amada Reneesme, mas como a chamamos Nessie. E é claro que Bella e Edward não discordaram, mesmo que não precisem de minha ajuda. Rosalie se candidatou para se fingir de professora de história, mas ainda assim queria uma pessoa que ficasse ao lado dela o tempo todo. Ou seja, um bobão que tenha a mesma "idade" que ela e que aceitasse que o horário de todas suas aulas seja igual ao dela... Eu.

Eu só aceitei porque Nessie é uma pessoa muito legal, e tem a sua família de vampiros super legais, embora possam arrancar minha cabeça com o dedo mindinho... Ah! E pelo fato de Nessie ter um namorado super alto, forte e... er, muito forte.

Jake começou a se aproximar da escola, uma enorme placa dizendo: "Forks High School Home of the Spartans". Sinto um bolo se formando no meu estômago, um arrepio da ponta do dedo até a cabeça. A palma de minha mão começa a suar.

- Nervosinho é Seth? – zomba Jacob após perceber minha reação ao ver a escola.

- Um pouco – admiti passando a mão na calça.

Jacob entra no estacionamento.

-Cara, você vai mesmo me deixar dentro da escola? – gemi quase afundando no banco, colocando uma das mãos no rosto. Que mico! Os alunos nos encaravam mas não faziam cara feia, ou pelo fato de eu ser um cara muito bonito ou por que o Jake é muito, muito grande e qualquer um que fizer cara feia pra ele, pode aparecer com a cara deformada no outro dia... Não, eu sou um cara muito bonitão mesmo.

Jake estacionou numa vaga livre. Eu desci do carro correndo enquanto arrumava a mochila nas costas. Quando deparo com uma pessoa conhecida, que apartir de hoje, ficará grudada em mim o tempo todo...

- Nessie! – disse acenando. Ela estava do lado do carro de Edward que sorria para mim gentilmente. Nessie segurava seus livros timidamente na frente do corpo, sorrindo.

- Hey, Seth! – Ela atravessou o estacionamento e me cumprimentou – Jake! – exclamou ela com um brilho nos olhos e com um sorriso imenso nos lábios. Ele se aproximou dela e a abraçou, depois deu um beijo nela, e depois mais outro...

- Ok, não sou vela! – murmurei saindo de perto dos dois e indo ao lado de Edward, nos cumprimentamos com um aperto de mão e um abraço rápido. Me recostei na frente do carro e Edward me acompanhou, ri e revirei os olhos ao ver a cena melosa de Jacob e Reneesme. Eca.

- Como vai, Seth? – perguntou-me Edward com sua famosa voz aveludada.

- Vou levando... – respondi, Edward riu de minha resposta – E você?

- Vou bem – respondeu – Cuida de Reneesme pra mim? – perguntou ele preocupado enquanto observava Nessie e Jacob conversando.

- Pode deixar – o tranqüilizei. O sinal bateu, me despedi de Edward e acenei para Jacob, assim como Nessie. Que em poucos minutos já estava andando ao meu lado. Ela segurou no meu braço enquanto nos aproximávamos da entrada da escola. Antes de entrar, ambos respiramos fundo.

Continua...


	2. Imprinting

Essa escola tinha sido reformada. Incluindo os professores, diretores e alunos. Advinha? Os Cullens arranjaram um jeito de fazer com que isso acontecesse. Desse modo ninguém os conheceria. Eu sinceramente não sei como eles conseguem fazer esse tipo de coisas. Mas aposto que a insistência deles, o que no caso significa: beleza, um leitor de mentes, um cara que muda o humor e uma que prevê o futuro, ajude.

Mas são os vampiros mais legais que conheço. E são muito melhores do que alguns humanos... E eu adoro ficar ao lado deles, muita gente pensaria ser ruim conviver com pessoas que lêem mentes. Bom, ruim é. Mas não tenho escapatória: se eu não estou como lobo, estou, na maioria das vezes, com Edward e sua família. Mas se estou como lobo, minha mente é a mente de meus amigos. Já disse que era totalmente sem escapatória? Pois é.

Entramos num grande salão, provavelmente o refeitório. O chão e as paredes brancas. Com grandes janelas de vidro. No meio, um balcão de self-service, e mesas redondas com cadeiras a sua volta. Um grande cartaz pendurado no teto escrito "Welcome everyone!", e mais alguns folhetos grudados nas paredes com propagandas do tipo "Chemycal class, biology...". E também um com nomes dos alunos e seus respectivos armários/classes.

Um grande tumulto se formava na parede aonde se estendiam os nomes dos alunos. Alguns gritinhos de felicidade e alguns de infelicidade podiam ser ouvidos lá. Eu e Nessie nos sentamos numa mesa vazia enquanto os alunos descobriam o que seriam deles daqui pra frente. Ela estava extremamente nervosa, estava sentada numa cadeira rigidamente enquanto batia suas unhas vermelhas na mesa, num movimento coordenado.

Não havia percebido ainda o que estava usando, mas estava completamente linda, como sempre e como os outros de sua família. Usava uma blusa de manga comprida, uma jaqueta, um cachecol e uma calça brancos. Mais um sapatinho preto. Seu cabelo bronze estava solto, permitindo que os cachos pendurasse em seu ombro. Em seus grandes olhos chocolate, podia ver o desespero.

- Nessie? – perguntei preocupado, ao me ouvir, ela parou de batucar e levantou os olhos em minha direção que estavam encarando a mesa antes – Está tudo bem?

- E-estou só um pouco nervosa – admitiu ela enquanto respirava ofegante.

- Não é sede, é? – perguntei ainda mais preocupado. Com mil humanos com sangue quente e suculento ao seu redor, não era coisa fácil. Mesmo para uma meia vampira.

- Não! Não é! – respondeu com um sorriso – É nervosismo mesmo Seth... – uma pausa de silêncio – E você?

- Um pouco – murmurei.

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto observávamos como os humanos reagiam, como eram escandalosos, frágeis... Mesmo pra mim, que convivo com eles com mais freqüência, os acho estranhos.

Nessie os olhava atentamente, dando risadinhas abafadas de vez em quando. Aposto que estava vendo como se comportavam para copiar depois. Mesmo tendo aulas particulares com os quase mais "experts" no assunto, os Cullens. Quase os mais, pois os mais "experts" são os próprios humanos, ou os lobisomens. Mas isso não vem ao caso.

- Oi! – uma voz estridente nos chama. Ambos levamos susto e procuramos de onde vinha essa voz. Uma garotinha miúda, com cabelos curtos e loiros, roupas simples: uma camiseta e uma calça jeans, com um tênis escuro. E muito sorridente nos encara, esperando uma resposta.

- Oi! – respondi antes que a garota nos comesse com os olhos. Nessie continuava a olhar.

- Vocês... Não vão ir ver quais são seus armários e classes? – perguntou enquanto olhava para nós e depois para o tumulto que ia se desfazendo aos poucos.

- Er... Já olhamos. – respondeu Nessie. A garota não falou nada, apenas ficou mordendo a bochecha depois os lábios, enquanto se balançava pra frente e para trás nos pés. Pensando talvez como puxar papo.

- Então... – começou ela – Vocês são... Er, sei lá. Namorados? – perguntou acanhada.

- Não! – falou Nessie quase berrando.

- Somos amigos apenas... – falei – Quase irmãos. – completei, queria que ficasse bem claro isso. Não queria ser atacado por um lobo gigante.

- Ah, claro. Desculpe-me – respondeu a garota, balançando as mãos. O gritinho de Nessie deve tê-la assustado.

- E qual o seu nome? – perguntei tentando desfazer o clima que Nessie fez.

- Jenna. E vocês?

- Eu sou o Seth e essa é a Re...

- Nessie, prazer. – me interrompeu.

O sinal bateu de novo, essa era a hora de entrarmos nas salas. Nessie seguiu ao meu lado com Jenna. Nessie olhou pra mim e revirou os olhos. Estava com certeza falando do que a garota havia pensado sobre nós. Devolvi a revirada.

Entramos na classe 16, a primeira aula seria de história. Ri apenas imaginando ter Rosalie nos dando aula. Nessie me olhou e levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Rosalie. – sussurrei. Ela riu também.

Entramos na sala, parecida com um mini-refeitório. Tirando, é claro, as mesas redondas e o balcão. Pequenas mesas retangulares com cadeira atrás estavam em fila na sala. Sentei na 3ª carteira da última fileira e Nessie da penúltima.

Quase todas as carteiras estavam preenchidas. Quando a porta se abre, um cheiro forte de vampiro toma conta da sala. Não era apenas o cheiro de Rosalie, era de um outro vampiro... Rosalie aparece na porta, com os cabelos loiros e compridos, um vestido preto com um casaquinho de veludo roxo, mais um sapato roxo também. Ao seu lado uma menina.

A pele branca-pálida, os cabelos castanhos, lisos e compridos. Os lábios vermelhos e carnudos. Usava uma blusa de manga comprida branca, com uma blusinha azul-turquesa com grandes botões na frente, estava com um lenço colorido amarrado no pescoço e com luvas cinzas com os dedos de fora.

Embaixo, usava uma calça preta colada e uma sapatilha azul-truquesa. Estava completamente perfeita. Suspirei. Sinto uma corrente passar por mim, desde a ponta do meu pé até minha cabeça. Fazendo me arrepiar por onde passava. Um calor tomou conta de mim, mil vezes mais do que o normal. Mas não me queimava, eu sentia prazer.

De repente aquela figura perfeita que encarava a sala virou o centro do universo. Como se fosse o Sol, o meu sol. A minha razão de estar aqui agora, a minha razão de viver. Sem ela, não sou nada.

Continua ...


	3. Vampira

- Bom dia a todos, sou Rosalie Cullen – falou Rosalie entrando na sala e colocando os livros na mesa - Essa é Giorgina Pagatti, aluna de intercâmbio. Ela veio da Itália e passará um tempo conosco – introduziu-a enquanto fazia gestos com a mão.

- Prazer! – cumprimentou ela com um suave sorriso no rosto, com um sotaque nada aparente pra dizer a verdade. Mas uma voz calma e bonita.

- Seth! Seth? – sussurrou Nessie enquanto me cutucava no braço, sua voz impossível para os ouvidos humanos – Ela é uma vampira Seth! – continuei a não olha-lá e acho que Nessie encarava Giorgina.

- É... – dei de ombros, despreocupado.

- Ai meu deus! Seth?! – murmurou Nessie – S-sua cara, v-você... E-ela... M-mas ela é uma vampira! Céus! – gaguejou Nessie. Continuava a encará-la, com cara de bobo, um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto meu coração batia acelerado e minha respiração ofegante – Seth! Olhe pra mim! – murmurava ela sacudindo minha cadeira – Seth! – uma voz mais alta sai da boca de Nessie e um empurrão mais forte com certeza.

Porque? Porque minha mesa caiu para o lado e eu fui junto com ela. Num instante estava eu no chão com a carteira e cadeira em cima de mim e obviamente todos me olhando.

- Seth? – resmungou Nessie vindo ver se eu estava bem – Desculpe.

- Sr ... Clearwater? – fingiu Rosalie não me conhecer – Está tudo bem com o senhor?

- Estou bem – exclamei me levantando e arrumando a carteira que estava um pouco amassada – Estou bem – repeti. Todos da classe me olhavam preocupados ou talvez surpresos por eu não ter me machucado – Er... Quero dizer, acho que bati a cabeça. – fingi estar com dor, e estavam surpresos mesmo, pois depois disso, suas feições se acalmaram.

- Venha! – falou Rosalie fingindo estar preocupada me levando junto a ela para fora da classe, enquanto eu passava a mão na cabeça. Patti continuava de pé com um sorrisinho no rosto, tivemos que passar ao lado dela, que me seguia com os olhos.

- Bugiardo. – sussurrou ela no meu ouvido, me fazendo derreter. E meu coração descompassar. Rosalie lançou um olhar significativo pra mim, embora eu não soubesse o que significava. Saímos da classe, e quando Rosalie viu que não tinha ninguém no corredor, sussurrou.

- Mas o que? – perguntou ela – Imprinting? Com uma vampira? – perguntou abismada – V-você é um lobo! – cuspiu ela com nojo.

- E você é uma sanguessuga de mil anos! – cuspi de volta, a única de quem eu não ia com a cara dos Cullens era ela.

- Não tenho mil anos, e se não percebeu, ela é uma sanguessuga também! – respondeu apontando para a porta.

- Eu sei... – falei desanimado.

- Pois sim... Agora vamos para a enfermaria, afinal, você está com dor de cabeça, lembra? – falou enquanto me puxava pelo corredor – falando nisso... Você não fingiu muito bem... – ao falar isso, me deu um soco na cabeça, não com toda sua força. Mas o suficiente para me provocar dor.

- Ai! – gritei, ela riu – Engraçado Rosalie! Encantador... – resmungava enquanto afagava minha cabeça. Andamos até o final do corredor, passando por muitas portas fechadas em que estavam tendo aula. Vejo uma plaquinha pendurada no teto baixo do corredor escrito "Nursing". Ao lado uma porta aberta, dentro haviam uma maca, um balcão de mármore com uma pia, e alguns armários com possíveis medicamentos e ferramentas de enfermagem.

- Aqui, entre! – falou Rosalie me empurrando para dentro da sala, surge então uma velhinha enrugada, magrinha, meio pálida, com cabelo grisalho preso num coque no topo da cabeça. Ela usava um avental branco com babadinhos e com sapatinhos pretos, na ponta do nariz, estava um óculos redondo – O pobrezinho caiu da cadeira, Madeline! Providencie um remédio ou um curativo, por favor. – falou Rosalie para a velhinha, como é falsa! – Melhoras Sr. Clearwater. – disse a mim.

- Caiu da cadeira querido? – perguntou Madeline me puxando para uma cadeira com acolchoados azuis, sua voz era fininha e fraca – Está doendo? – me perguntou enquanto examinava minha cabeça.

- Sim – não estava doendo coisa alguma, mas tenho que manter o disfarce, certo?

Depois de me dar um remédio azedo contra dor, pude voltar para classe. A porta estava trancada, ao bater, Rosalie abre a porta pra mim com um sorriso falso no rosto. Adorável. No meu lugar estava Giorgina com um sorriso suave no rosto.

- A srta Pagatti pegou o seu lugar. Não conseguia enxergar lá de trás. Tudo bem? – perguntou Rosalie logo que eu entrei na sala.

- N-não. – respondi indo pro final da sala.

- Mas é claro que não. – sussurrou Rosalie tão baixo que ninguém ouviu.

As aulas passaram-se normalmente, e é claro que eu quase não prestei atenção e nada. Mas fiz meu máximo para entender a matéria, o que não obtive grande sucesso. Depois de ter duas aulas com Rosalie, teríamos aula de ciências com a srta Thompson. Onde poderíamos sentar em duplas.

- Vai sentar comigo, Nessie? – perguntei.

- N-não Seth. Vou sentar com Jenna, tudo bem? – perguntou ela recentida.

- Não tem problema, Nessie. Eu sento com... Alguém. – falei enquanto olhava ao redor da sala procurando Giorgina. Sinto então alguém cutucando meu ombro. Viro-me, Georgina me encarava.

- E então, lobinho... Quer sentar comigo? – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso. Uma felicidade enorme toma conta de mim, abro um sorriso. Me contenho, não posso dar bandeira!

- C-claro. – dei de ombros andando até uma mesa vazia encostada na parede. Dei passagem para ela sentar primeiro, ela se sentou na cadeira do lado da parede e eu do lado do corredor. Onde havia mais duas mesas com duas meninas sentadas em cada – poderia saber o que uma vampira faz aqui?

- Intercambio – deu de ombros.

- Mesmo? – perguntei. Ela hesitou um pouco, mas respondeu.

- Não – admitiu – estou procurando um lugar para ficar...

- Atenção a todos! – gritou Srta. Thompson na frente da classe – abram na pág. 23, sigam as instruções e executem a experiência – sua voz era séria e dura.

- Um lugar para ficar? – perguntei a Giorgina enquanto mudava as páginas do livro, até que encontrei a 23 e pousei nela.

- É... – falou ela enquanto pegava os bequers e despejava os líquidos dentro – er, eu meio que fui expulsa de casa, sabe?

- Expulsa? – perguntei indignado. Como alguém a expulsaria? – E porque?

- Bom... – enrolou Giorgina enquanto lia as instruções no livro – meio que eu sou diferente deles.

Continua...


End file.
